


I Know When That Hotline Bling

by stripperannie (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a fucking dork lmao, Alternatively titled Why 4 AM Confessions Are A Bad Idea, Confession, I don't know what to tag this as, M/M, This is really dorky woops, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stripperannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em> Message Read 4:26 AM </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know When That Hotline Bling

**Author's Note:**

> ..It can only mean one thing
> 
> Anyway have Akaashi being a fucking nerd and Bokuto being a highkey awful texter

Akaashi couldn’t sleep. 

He was tired, sure, but no matter how low his eyelids drooped, no matter how many times he counted sheep, no matter how many times he tried to relax, he couldn’t keep his mind from racing. The same thought circled around his brain, never growing repetitive despite its multiple revolutions. 

Did he tell Bokuto or not? 

The idea was terrifying. Confessing to someone wasn’t a particularly relaxing experience to begin with, and honestly Akaashi wasn’t sure he’d be able to deal with the blow to his ego if Bokuto rejected him. But at the same time, Akaashi was sick of worrying himself silly over his persistent little crush. 

His alarm clock counted off the minutes steadily, chronicling the increasingly aggravating passage of the hours. It was three o’ clock in the morning, and Akaashi had school tomorrow. He tossed and turned, debating the possible outcomes of confessing. 

Best case scenario, Bokuto would reciprocate his feelings and they would start dating. That would be pleasant, though Akaashi couldn’t shake the feeling that this outcome was unlikely. The other option was that Bokuto rejected him. That meant that Akaashi would be pathetic and feel sorry for himself for at least a couple of weeks. Troublesome, to put it mildly. 

Or he could just say nothing. That had worked fairly well so far. 

He groaned and dragged his hands down his face. The entire situation seemed vaguely asinine to him, and he couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed at being reduced to a bashful mess over the idea of confessing. Akaashi had little tolerance for messes, and now was no exception. 

And so, it was with this fed up and mildly misguided mindset that Akaashi rolled his eyes, whispered “Fuck it”, reached over to his bedside table, and grabbed his phone. 

It wasn’t until he was staring at an empty text box that he realized what exactly he was doing. 

He was about to confess to Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou. He was about to tell Bokuto that he had a crush on him. Through text. At three in the morning. 

Akaashi took a deep breath to steady himself, and forced his thumbs to move, stumbling through the motions of composing a text that seemed at least vaguely coherent. 

It took him twenty minutes to type something resembling a confession. 

It took him twenty more minutes not to collapse in a puddle of shame and embarrassment when he read through it again. 

It took him fifteen minutes to write another one. The clock read 3:55. 

Finally, he came up with something passable. 

_Bokuto, I have something I need to tell you. I know this might seem sudden or desperate, but I don’t want to keep avoiding the subject anymore._

_I really like you. You’re funny, and brave, and also kind of cute. Kind of. Okay maybe really cute. Doesn’t matter. Anyway. You always try to be there for me and I think it’s really sweet so yeah._

_Anyway it’s like three in the morning now so I’m going to sleep._

When Akaashi would read his text over again in the morning, he would be overcome with an overpowering urge to kick himself. Or just never go to school again and chuck his phone out the window and end his suffering. 

But right now, it was 3:58 in the morning, and Akaashi still couldn’t sleep. When he had considered confessing to Bokuto, he hadn’t factored in the idea that he would be staying up until Bokuto responded to him. 

And yet, here he was, at four o’clock, staring anxiously at his phone. School started in four hours. His mind was running wild with possible scenarios. What if Bokuto didn’t see the message? What if he saw it and rejected him? What if he _called_ Akaashi? God, just the idea of that made Akaashi want to throw up. 

His checked his phone again, and his heart stopped. 

_Message seen 4:13 AM_

His vision tunneled onto his phone screen and nothing else. His heart was pounding. He was starting to sweat. Oh god, what if Bokuto was already dating someone? Had Akaashi just made a huge ass of himself? No, that wasn’t possible. Bokuto couldn’t land a date no matter how hard he tried. Then again, Akaashi was sitting here immediately after confessing to him, so maybe that statement wasn’t entirely true. 

Akaashi sat there, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. The minutes continued to tick by, until the time passed 4:30. Akaashi was beginning to panic. What response to a confession took so long to write? It was just a simple yes or no, right? 

His panicking only grew worse as the clock passed 5:00 in the morning. It had been 45 minutes since Bokuto had seen it! What was he doing? 

Akaashi continued to fret as the hours ticked by. He couldn’t sleep. His gut was roiling and his hands were shaking and he was so anxious he felt like he was going to leap out of his skin. The endless “What ifs” circled around and around his brain until he couldn’t even think properly. 

Before he had even realized how much time had passed, his alarm was ringing and it was time for him to get ready for school. 

The walk to Fukurodani felt like a funeral march. Akaashi had come to the conclusion that Bokuto simply wanted to reject him in person, so as not to hurt him as badly. He felt like a traitor facing down a firing squad, and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep for a week. His under eye bags were huge, and he looked half dead. 

He was about to enter class when he heard a shout that made him stop dead. 

“ Hey hey hey, Akaashi!” 

Akaashi whirled around, only to see Bokuto Koutarou himself charging at him with his usual fervor. Akaashi’s heart sank down to his stomach. It was about to happen. He was about to get rejected and be pathetic and heartbroken for a week or two. God, he was already so embarrassed he could barely breathe. 

Bokuto slowed to a stop next to him, a troubled look on his face. 

“Are you alright, Akaashi? You look pale.” He remarked. Akaashi sourly recalled his sleepless night and didn’t bother to suppress his grimace. Bokuto reared back. 

“Jeez, that’s a pretty nasty look you’ve got there.” He observed. Akaashi didn’t even care. He felt that it was only fitting that he should look as bitter on the outside as he felt on the inside. Bokuto laughed softly and grabbed Akaashi’s hand. 

Akaashi’s brain short-circuited. 

“Hey,” Bokuto spoke softly for once, smiling gently, “Next time you want to confess, give me a heads up, ok? You caught me off guard. I couldn’t think of anything good to say! Also, you might want to wait until I’m actually awake so I can actually realize what just happened.” He laughed, and Akaashi felt like he was going to explode. 

“So,” Bokuto continued, like he hadn’t just completely flipped Akaashi’s world upside down, “Do you want to catch a movie or something this weekend?” 

Akaashi didn’t trust himself to speak at that point in time. So he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

“You suck so much.” Akaashi muttered, pointedly looking away. He was sure his face was bright red but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“What? Why?” Bokuto cried, sounding heartbroken. 

“I stayed up all night because you didn’t respond to my text. I was terrified you were going to reject me.” Akaashi admitted. Bokuto didn’t respond for a minute, and Akaashi was worried that he’d said something wrong. 

“That’s actually kind of adorable.” Bokuto finally admitted. 

“I regret confessing to you.” 

“You’re so mean, Akaashi!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dorky I want to die
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://disgustingweeabootrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
